Riva Ras Regas
| nextepisode= }} Riva Ras Regas is the sixth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise The gang goes to Las Vegas, to meet teen pop sensation Lindsay Pagano. But they soon end up trying to uncover the mystery of a deceased magician called Rufus Raucous, whose ghost has risen from the grave to haunt the theater that Lindsay is performing at. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Rufus Raucous * Del Stone * Lindsay Pagano * Mr. Wacky Pants Villains: * Ghost of Rufus Raucous * Phylidia Flanders Other characters: * Nancy Chang * Nancy Chang's cameraman * Construction worker * Elvis Presley * Rufus Raucous's cat * Lindsay Pagano's backup singer 1 * Lindsay Pagano's backup singer 2 * Fate's Fools ** Flapjack ** Timmy ** B-Ball * Englebert Humperdinck * Mr. Wacky Pants's audience * Rufus Raucous's doves * Announcer Locations * Las Vegas, Nevada ** The Atomic Lodge ** Colosseum Colosseum ** Hundred Dollar Bill's Hotel and Casino ** Cactus Country ** Albert Avenue *** Antarctica resort ** The Cole Mine ** Area 5.1 ** Garageo Hotel ** Theatre ** The Really Really Big Hotel and Casino ** Newark Newark *** The Spectacular Spackle Dome ** Follies Bourgeois ** The Big Dive * Pacoima, California * Eiffel Tower * Venice * Europe * Paris, Texas Objects * Wrecking ball * Sunglasses * Floating statue of Rufus Raucous * Chinese finger trap * Spaghetti Vehicles * Crane * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Chuck Sheetz * Line Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Supervising Director: Scott Jeralds * Casey Kasem as Shaggy, Frank Welker as Fred & Scooby-Doo * Written By: Tom Sheppard * Directed By: Russell Calabrese & Swinton Scott Closing credits * Producer: Ed Scharlach * Series Story Editors: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Series Directors: Russell Calabrese, Tim Maltby, Tom Mazzocco, Swinton Scott, Joe Sichta * Music By: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Theme ** Written By: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed By: Simple Plan ** Courtesy Of: Lava Records ** www.lavarecords.com * "Living In De Nile" ** Written By: Rich Dickerson, Gigi Meroni & Tom Sheppard ** Performed By: Lindsay Pagano ** Courtesy of: Warner Bros. Records Inc. * "Here I Come Vegas" ** Written By: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed By: Lindsay Pagano ** Courtesy Of: Warner Bros. Records Inc. * "Fruit of My Love" ** Written By: Rich Dickerson, Gigi Meroni & Tom Sheppard ** Performed By: Lindsay Pagano ** Courtesy Of: Warner Bros. Records Inc. * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Starring the Voices Of: Mindy Cohn as Velma, Grey DeLisle as Daphne, Kimberly Brooks as Phylidia & Backup Singer #2, Steve Blum as Rufus Raucous, Flapjack & Announcer, Kerrigan Mahan as Del Stone, Rip Taylor as Mr. Wacky Pants, Lauren Tom as Nancy Chang and Lindsay Pagano as Herself * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Main Title Design: Sandra Frame, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Chris Rutkowski, Chuck Sheetz * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Creative Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard: James Fujii, Brian Hogan, Chris Rutkowski * Animation Timing Directors: Jeffrey Gattral, Herb Moore, Frank Weiss * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * BG Paint: Shahen Jordan, Tristin Roesch-Cole * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Scott Hill * BG Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Assistant Production Managers: Vera Morales, AJ Vargas * Production Coordinators: Jessica Dalton, Judge Plummer * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Lisa Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Ohanesian * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Kathleen Svetlik * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Sound Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Denise Whitfield * Post Production Sound Services: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Re-Recording Studio: Glenwood Place Studios * Sound Effects Supervisor: Glen Oyabe * Re-Recording Mixers: Brad Brock, Timothy Garrity * Engineer: Kennie Takahashi * Animation Services: Dong Woo Animation Co., LTD. * Supervising Director: Tae-Ho Han * Key Animation: Oh-Hyun Hong, Hyun-Ju Ko * Animation Directors: Jae-Wung Kim, Young-Chul Park * Layout Artists: Eun-Kyoung Lee, Kyoung-Su Lee * Model Checker: Kyoung-Hwa Suh * Assistant Animation: Hye-Sun Choi, Eun-Young Shin * Final Checker: Young-Ra Cho * Color Stylist: He-Hyoung Jung * Background Director: Ye-Ru Han * Paint: Young-Hwa Cho, Mi-Jung Kim * Camera: Kan-Ok Kim * Production Administrators: Tammy Davis, Michael Diaz, Marci Gray, Laura Marquez, Jacqueline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Rose Mesa, Maria Womack * Business and Legal Affairs: Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround * ©2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15)2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * This is the first episode of the series to have a real celebrity as a prominent supporting character. Cultural references * Rats: The Musical is a parody of the West End and Broadway musical, Cats. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After Shaggy helped Fred out of the magic cabinet, the latter's eyebrow colors change blonde, and stayed when he unmasked the ghost, and changed back to black in the next scene. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Curiously, Daphne is not the least bit jealous of the attraction between Lindsay and Fred, like she has been when an attractive woman shows any interest in him in recent years (starting with Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island). It's possible this is because she doesn't see any danger since having a romantic relationship with a celebrity would be out of the question. * When Lindsay is rehearsing, there is a moment where she walks across the stage and the camera pans up to the screen above her head. Then Lindsay on the screen is clearly standing still. ** Also during this scene, when the gang are watching the rehearsal, Velma's arms are shown to be on her hips. But when the camera zooms in closer, they are now behind her back. * When the canoe drops from the ceiling and starts to plummet towards Lindsay, she is standing in front of the stage. But when Fred pushes her out of the way a moment later, she is now on the stage. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi VHS released by Warner Home Video on March 9, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 9, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! VHS released by Warner Home Video on June 28, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Cases set in Las Vegas Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes